Herencia millonaria
by PequenioSaltamontes
Summary: Yui hereda una pequeña fortuna. Perdon... Quise decir. una pequeña mas presisamente "Yui" hereda una fortuna. xD Drabble para matar el rato si no tienes una escopeta a mano -pensativo-


Disclaimer: K-on no me pertenece, Todos los personajes son de Kakifly yo solo juego con ellos.

**Bueno mis fic favoritos de k-on "Mundo Yuri, No Thanks You, Tu decides, Etc" están congelados actualmente, asi que para pasar el tiempo se me ocurrió escribir un pequeño Drabble sin mucho sentido. Bueno, era pequeño cuando empezó xDDD, Crecen tan rápido. -Se limpia una lágrima del ojo-... Oh si, agregue un steer egg de "Mundo Yuri," Pensaba agregar uno de "No Thanks You" pero iba a quedar demasiado largo. así que empecemos.**

* * *

**ULTIMAS NOTICIAS**

Hoy es una fecha histórica señores tele-videntes Porque una niña de no mas de 16 años hereda la fortuna más grande del mundo. después de que una de las multibillonarias mas importantes del mundo muriera por causa naturales.

-¿Vejes? - Pregunto el segundo periodista con un eje de duda -

-No, De 100 tiros en el pecho - Respondió la primera periodista -

-Emmh, Supongo que es una causa bastante natural hoy en dia -Respondió el segundo periodista bastante pensativo-

-Pero lo mejor es que tenemos el video de como sucedió esto, ajusten sus cinturones y tengan listos los pochoclos porque aqui va. -Dijo el primer periodista dándole pie para que pusiesen el video.

**- Video de la grabacion**

_-El escenario parecía ser una guerra actual, una del tipo nazis contra norteamericanos... bang, bung. ETC._

_-Agggg, estoy muriendo... malditos nazis me dieron. - Dijo la multibillonaria -_

_- ¿Para que diablos viniste a la guerra entonces? - Su compañera estaba mosqueada, ¿Porque una maldita millonaria que tiene todo viene a la guerra?_

_-Estaba aburrida. la vida con todo es muy aburrida. Quería sentirme viva._

_- Pero ahora te estás muriendo - Respondió su compañera de armas sin dejar de disparar al frente -_

_-Se, Que ironía. Ugh, ahg uhhhh, me desangro! -moviéndose de un lado para el otro como imitando una caricatura-_

_- Deja de llorar, solo fue un rasguño. Cuando termine de matarlos te llevare al hospital mas cercano._

_- Tus hermosas palabras, me dan consuelo antes de mi muerte. Oh gran amiga, -La multibillonaria seguía dramatizando el momento, parecía una obra de teatro o algo así- mis posesiones serán heredaras... Ha llegado el momento._

_- Que fastidio, eres. Si te mueres al menos déjame algo... Tu fortuna o algo así..._

_- Un sillón para ser exactos. - Dijo con una sonrisa la millonaria -_

_-¿...? -"Emmm... milloon, billon, trillon. ¿Sillón?" Pensaba su compañera tratando de entender, hasta que su cabeza hizo un "Tic" de entendimiento y luego un "¡...!" - Soy rica, soy rica, soy rica soy rica! ahhhhhhhh -Gritaba de alegría su compañera saltando de un lado para el otro-_

_-¡Ohh! Ahorita mismo voy al banco, Cuídate. - Dijo su compañera dedicándole una sonrisa, lanzando el arma por los aires para luego echarse a correr directo a la ciudad... más precisamente al banco más cercano.-_

_- Oye no espera, No me dejes aquí! Solo bromeaba con lo del desangrado! -ya era demasiado tarde los nazis se le lanzaban encima -_

**- Fin del video de la grabacion.**

-Esperen, según el video su amiga hereda la fortuna ósea, el "sillón"

-Nop, según nuestro cálculos ese número no existe. Lo que su amiga hereda fue un sillón.

-¿Uno para sentarse?

-Exactamente.

-¡Ohhhh! Que locura, -Dijo el segundo reportero agarrándose con las dos manos cada extremo de la boca y formado un gran "OHHH"-

-Lose, el mundo está cada vez más loco. pasando a otras noticias, una llama se postula para presidente.

**Yui acaba de salir del edificio sawako, donde había estado con la famosísima abogada sawako para ver los términos legales del testamento y había retirado la fortuna. Esperaba encontrarse con Ritsu a la salida del edificio quien la estaba esperando.**

-Hice una lista de todas las cosas que te obligare a comprarme -decía Ritsu sacando una lista que al parecer la había arrastrado por varias cuadras por su medida -

-¿oh? -pregunto Yui un poco confunda- Oh, cierto... lo siento rit-chan, ya gaste la fortuna... -dijo Yui pensativa-

-¿En que pudiste gastar la fortuna mas inmensa del mundo? -Contesto Ritsu distraída con los ojos sobre la lista sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que decía Yui-

-En otro mundo, compre un mundo.

-¿eh?, ¿bromeas?.

-Nop.

-¡¿Gastaste todo el dinero en un planeta?! -Pregunto Ritsu casi con la mandíbula en el suelo.-

-Seee, Soy genial no crees rit-chan -Contesto Yui, rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.-

-¿Y para que lo quieres? -Ritsu no entendía muy bien aun, incluso llego a pensar que yui bromeaba.-

-Pues para armar un mundo Yuri...-Yui tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-¡¿Qué?! Yui... Eres especial. -Ritsu estaba derrotada, como diciendo "No se puede hacer nada"-

-Gracias n.n

-No te estaba alagando ¬¬, ¿Y Como pretendes llegar hasta allá?

-Esa parte del plan aun esta en construcción, necesitare dinero para armar un cohete o algo así. Esperare mi próxima herencia millonaria.

Ritsu ya no pudo soportarlo más, y hizo un gran "-Face Palm-".

-En fin, vamos por algo de comer Yui. -Ritsu no le prestó más atención al asunto anterior y saco otro tema-

-Que buena idea.

**Y así acaba esto, ambas se fuero caminando hacia el horizonte, no mas bien a un McDonald's. Con el sol a lo lejos al mejor estilo final de película de vaqueros.**

**-THE END-**

* * *

Bueno hay queda. Nos leemos luego si escribo otra cosa :P


End file.
